


Come Out and Say the Word

by haldoor



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Porn, Teen Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 21:40:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/679159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haldoor/pseuds/haldoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Warnings/Spoilers:</b> None for the show.  I have re-aged Chin and Kono to closer in age to Steve & Danny, and all are teenagers at a high school in Hawaii.  Oh, and there's some slightly broody Steve in there for good measure. The Steve/Chin is only hinted at. Apologies if anyone's out of character.<br/><b>Disclaimer:</b> I own nothing; I make no money!<br/><b>Beta:</b> The always-patient <span class="ljuser i-ljuser"></span><a href="http://siluria.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://siluria.livejournal.com/"></a><b>siluria</b> took this in hand and pointed me in the right direction; if I still fail to deliver as well as I should then it's all my fault!<br/><b>Summary:</b> A new kid transfers in from New Jersey; Chin Ho Kelly thinks this guy might just help take his mind off his crush on Steve McGarrett.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Out and Say the Word

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaige68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/gifts).



> [](http://kaige68.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://kaige68.livejournal.com/)**kaige68** dared me to write Chin/Danny, which wasn't a direction I thought I'd ever head in. Of course it was supposed to be PWP (hot, fast and dirty), but my muses went all teenage angst instead; this is the far-too-long result, once I'd wrangled the porn in. (Hey babe, I'm all ready for my Steve/Adam now!!! :D )

"Who's the haole?" Kono asked her cousin, watching the short blond guy walk away.

"Just transferred in from New Jersey," Chin told her, glancing past her head to see if Steve McGarrett, his main competition on the field, and about the hottest piece of ass in the entire school (if the number of cheerleaders following him about were any clue) was anywhere in sight. He had to stop thinking about the guy that way or he was going to say the wrong thing one day.

Besides, Danny Williams, the new guy, was a much better prospect for some of the things lurking in the back of Chin's head. Also, he was completely different from McGarrett, which was A Very Good Thing.

"He going to join the football team?"

Chin couldn't help the smile that started. "Yeah. Played running back at his old school and he's looking pretty good. Short but fast, you know?"

"Okay. So..." Kono bit her lip and glanced behind her.

"What?"

"You gonna stop.... you know? McGarrett?"

Chin creased his forehead. "What about him? I have no idea what you're talking about, Kono." She was three years younger and knew way too much without being told, but Chin was not about to give away anything.

Kono grinned, her dimples showing. "Oh, I think you know."

Chin rolled his eyes and walked away.

~//~

Three weeks later and football season was in full swing. Chin and Danny had also managed to hang out together several more times, and Chin was fairly convinced that they were both after the same thing, though neither one had put it into words yet.

It was Friday after school and they were at Aloha Joe's, the local kids' hangout.

"So what's his deal anyway?" Danny asked, gesturing with a hand full of milkshake and watching someone behind Chin's shoulder.

Chin half-turned, shoving a couple of fries into his mouth. McGarrett; who else?

"His father's a cop and he thinks he's God's gift to the girls. Look at the way he's always got two or three cheerleaders trailing him."

"I noticed."

Danny's eyes were still on McGarrett and Chin felt a pang of anger. "Don't waste your time trying to hitch onto his coat tails."

Danny swung his eyes back to meet Chin's at last. "Sounds like you've tried."

"Don't think he's interested in the same things as me." Chin paused a moment; took a bite from his burger and risked it, holding Danny's eyes. "Or you."

The blue eyes crinkled in amusement. "Yeah, you may have a point." He glanced at McGarrett once again and Chin let his eyes wander in the same direction for a moment.

Of course McGarrett had a few girls in his booth with him, and they were all looking at him with the same besotted look Chin had come to know so well. The far-too-good-looking jock said something and all three girls burst out laughing like it was the best joke ever. McGarrett happened to look Chin's way just then, and a smile quirked half his mouth. Chin swallowed hard and reached for his coke, shifting his gaze back to Danny.

Danny was grinning at him. "You've got it bad, dude. You wouldn't want to... hang with him, would you?"

There was more than casual curiosity in Danny's tone, and Chin felt his heart speed up.

"I'm not likely to make his circle, despite our mutual interest in football. But hey, who needs all that..." He waved a hand to indicate the drooling girls, hoping his face wasn't as red as it was starting to feel. Thank God for his olive complexion. "I'd rather hang out with someone more interesting."

Danny dipped his head, his grin still visible. He really was very different from McGarrett, and way more Chin's style, Chin told himself.

"You wanna... blow this joint?" Danny said, looking up carefully. He was chewing on his lip like he still wasn't quite sure of their connection, despite the compliment Chin had just paid him.

Chin smiled warmly and nodded. Without another word, they both got up and headed out of Aloha Joe's. To his credit, Chin didn't look back in McGarrett's direction once.

He was pleased to see that Danny didn't either.

~//~

"Here," Chin whispered breathlessly, "Hold still."

The only answer was Danny's heavy breathing and the tightening grip on his hair as he knelt at Danny's feet in the dark under the bleachers late the following week after practice. Chin fumbled with Danny's pants, managing somehow in the lack of light to get a hand inside and draw out Danny's rigid cock.

Christ, it was hot; hotter than Chin had imagined – and he'd imagined it a LOT lately – and all he wanted was to get his mouth on it.

"Ohhhh…" Danny moaned softly as Chin shifted, tickling underneath the head with his tongue.

Chin hummed as he pulled Danny closer by the hips, encouraging him to fuck into his mouth. This idea wasn't brand new to Chin – even if the reality was – but he hadn't imagined it with anyone other than Steve McGarrett for some months; that is, not until Danny had arrived and hinted that he'd be open to something like this. And now, at last, Chin was getting what he'd wanted for way too long.

"You gotta… I gotta…" Danny muttered, pushing and pulling at Chin's hair.

Chin caught a clue and pulled back just in time. Danny's hips stuttered and jerked and his come spurted out, half of it landing on Chin's face and the rest dribbling over Chin's hand and down his shirt. Incredibly, Chin thought he'd never felt anything so hot and his own cock throbbed hard, trying desperately to appeal to him to loosen up his jeans. He wiped roughly at his face and then at his t-shirt.

"I… I… I'm sorry," Danny whispered harshly, kneeling down next to him as Chin unzipped and pushed a hand inside his own pants.

"Don't be… Jesus… I need…" Chin couldn't get the words out.

And then Danny's hand was on Chin's, pulling his away and surrounding Chin's dick with thick fingers. It barely took three tugs and Chin was giving up everything he'd been saving up for… no, no, he wasn't going there any more; he'd never had a chance anyway. Chin forgot that, gave in to the bliss, quietly pleased when Danny kept up the action past the jets of come coating his hand and the grass beside them.

"Wow…" Danny breathed, "Wow… just… wow."

They were both gulping air and Chin wiped his damp hand on his shirt against the remainder of Danny's come and wrapped an arm about the other boy's neck, smiling to himself in the dark when Danny returned the gesture and drew him near enough to kiss.

"Totally wow," Chin echoed between kisses.

They stayed like that, supporting each other on their knees and softly kissing until their breathing slowed.

"We should get out of here," Chin murmured against Danny's ear, grinning when Danny shivered in what he hoped was pleasure.

"Yeah," Danny agreed. "Gimme a minute to get it together first, though."

There was amusement, happiness in his voice; something like relief too, perhaps. Chin got that; felt it as well. It was amazing that they'd connected so well and so quickly; like each had known straight away that it would lead to this and that it didn't matter what anyone else thought. Not now; no matter how it might feel in the cold hard reality of another high school day.

Five minutes later, they'd tucked themselves back in, Chin scrubbing fruitlessly at the stain on his shirt and not caring as they carefully made their way out from under the bleachers. Most people had long gone after practice, although Chin knew they still had to be careful. If any of the other players or the cheerleaders – not to mention any of the other kids who'd been hanging around earlier – saw them emerging from their sanctuary together, it could be all over school before morning, and that would not be pretty.

"There's no one here," Danny whispered, glancing around and shifting out into the light spilling from the gym.

Chin followed him, his eyes darting back and forth in fear. It was hard to believe he'd just sucked dick for the first time and followed that up by blissing out over another boy's hand jerking him off. Now, just minutes later, his absolute joy at the wonder of something so magical had to be replaced by the possibility of exposing themselves to God knew what if anyone found out.

"Shit!"

Danny stopped suddenly and Chin, half out into the open space, crashed into him and they both went down in a tangle of arms and legs. Unsure what had startled Danny, Chin tried to extricate himself from his friend's still-scrabbling form, and got to his feet. He held out a hand for Danny, who looked at him like he was offering a dog turd and shuffled backward away from him, finally standing up on his own and beginning to dust himself off while Chin scowled at him in confusion.

"Chin Ho?" a voice behind Chin asked. Heart thudding, he slowly turned around, far too afraid he knew exactly who was there.

"Were you guys… under the bleachers?" said Steven J. McGarrett, quarterback and very definitely heterosexual all-American walking wet dream.

Danny and Chin probably looked like stunned mullets; neither moved an inch as they looked blankly at McGarrett for what felt like minutes but was probably only seconds. And then they both moved at the same time, opening their mouths in tandem as they each tried to find a casual pose to take attention off the incredibly awkward moment.

"What? No way!" Danny spouted indignantly as Chin said, "I dropped my watch; we were looking for it."

McGarrett gave a tiny smile and looked from one to the other of them. "Okay."

Chin blinked at him and gave Danny a quick sideways glance, confused. Danny shoved his hands in his pockets and shook his head, not looking at Chin.

"Believe what you want." Danny shrugged and walked away without a backward glance, leaving Chin staring at his retreating figure as he swaggered out of view.

"I…" Chin tried, turning back to the questioning gaze of Steve and swallowing to ease the tightness in his throat.

McGarrett flicked a look after Danny then focused back on Chin. "You need a ride to the game on Saturday?"

Chin blinked again several times, even more confused by the unexpected offer. "You'd give me a ride?"

McGarrett lowered his eyes a moment, his smile growing, and then looked back up, meeting Chin's eyes. There was a slight flush across his cheeks. "Looks like you already had one."

"Uh…" Chin backed up a step, close to fleeing now that it was obvious McGarrett hadn't misunderstood anything about what had just happened.

"Hey." Steve shook his head and Chin stopped, still wary but willing to give him a chance, considering he hadn't reacted in quite the way Chin would have expected so far. "Look, I… it's… Danny seems like a good guy." He nodded now, looking away and scratching at his short hair in what seemed to be a nervous habit.

"He is," Chin said cautiously.

"If you guys are… you know… I… it's none of my business. I just…"

"Just what, Steve?" Chin wrinkled his brow, perplexed.

McGarrett finally looked back, chewing at the inside of his lip. It was a moment before he spoke and Chin was on the verge of leaving when the words finally came, too quietly for Chin to catch.

"What?"

"I said: I wish I was as brave as you."

"Huh?"

"You heard. Just that." Steve backed up a step and turned away, offering a frown back at Chin over his shoulder.

Chin stood there for a good five minutes after McGarrett left, completely stunned. Had what he thought really just happened? He had to be mistaken. Tomorrow, Steve would tell the whole football team and he and Danny would be ostracized, or worse…

Taking a deep breath, Chin turned on his heel and ran for home.

~//~

Danny was definitely avoiding Chin at school over the next few days. Chin looked for him, but every time he caught a glimpse, the guy would disappear. He tried calling his house after school but there was no answer the first night, and no one was home when he went around on the second afternoon.

Oddly, Chin hadn't heard anything about what McGarrett had witnessed. No one acted any differently – apart from Danny – towards him, and it was beginning to seem like Steve had kept his mouth shut, hard though it was to believe.

Chin turned over their exchange inside his head so many times he began to think he'd imagined the whole thing – including what he and Danny had done under the bleachers. He didn't see McGarrett around school, but that wasn't unusual as they didn't share any classes.

"Kono," he called out to his cousin as he approached her at her locker on the third day. "You haven't seen Danny have you? The Jersey transfer?"

Kono frowned at him. "No, why would I? Something happen?"

Chin swallowed, and then glanced up and down the hallway before speaking. "You haven't heard anything? No… rumors … or anything?"

Kono's frown deepened. "No. Tell me why I should have heard something?"

Chin shook his head. "Just… no, never mind." He turned away, heading towards the gym. He needed to see Danny. Halfway there, he stepped around a corner and there was Steve McGarrett, center-stage in the middle of the hallway, with the usual flock of cheerleaders around him. At Chin's appearance, he lifted his eyes, meeting Chin's effortlessly.

"Catch you later, girls," he said with authority, and the brood dispersed with astonishing speed, like they didn't dare disagree, leaving Steve and Chin facing each other alone in the corridor.

"I was just…" Chin gestured vaguely. "The gym."

"I didn't tell anyone," Steve said.

"I know." Chin's heart thumped noisily in his ears. He hadn't imagined the bleacher scene.

Steve's eyes were dark with something Chin had never expected to see. If only it had been there a few weeks ago. "And I won't."

"If?" Chin asked, sure this was the way things were headed.

"If what?"

"Come on, McGarrett. I know how these things work. You'll keep it secret if I give you what you want, because then it won't be in my interest to tell anyone about what you told me."

Steve scowled, confusion whirling in his blue-hazel eyes. "I don't _want_ anything."

"Sure."

"I don't! I just… shit, Chin, you think I'm that low?"

"I don't know you well enough to know otherwise, and every time I see you, you're surrounded by all your 'girlfriends'. What am I supposed to think?"

Steve's eyes darkened further and his whisper was gruff and low. "They're not my girlfriends."

Chin lifted his eyebrows. That he found hard to believe. "So you're telling me you're into boys?"

"Sssh!" Steve moved closer, grabbing his arm and glancing around them cautiously as he dragged Chin into an alcove.

There had been a time when this would have been all Chin wanted, but now… with Danny in the picture, it was disturbing to feel what he was feeling at Steve's touch when his interest was supposed to be elsewhere. He pulled his arm out of Steve's grip but didn't move away.

"Look, I don't _know_ what's going on with you and Danny Williams, but if it's what I think, then… good for you. Like I said, you're braver than me. I can't… I can't even imagine going there."

Chin frowned in disbelief. "You really _are_ gay too?"

"Like I said, I _can't_ go there. But it's no reason for me to make you and Danny suffer for my cowardice."

"Danny's avoiding me. He's probably worried you told all your buddies."

"I told you, I'm not going to do that."

Chin nodded at last, believing him. "Okay. If he ever talks to me again, I'll let him know." Chin hoisted his backpack onto his shoulder as he prepared to leave. "Tell me one more thing, Steve?"

"What?" Steve was checking the hallway again, but classes must have started already, though Chin didn't remember hearing the bell.

"Why? Why would you do that for us? If you aren't going there, what does it matter to you if everyone finds out about us?"

Steve gulped and looked past Chin, then flicked his eyes back at him briefly, embarrassment in his manner. "Because… if I could, it'd be you." And then he was gone, disappearing around the corner in a flash, like he was too frightened to hear what Chin thought of the confession.

~//~

Chin didn't see Steve again that day, nor did he manage to find Danny. After school, he headed for Danny's place, determined that no matter what, he was going to catch up with him. No one was there when he arrived, but he figured Danny had to come home, and it couldn't be long before his mother or one of his siblings arrived, so Chin sat down on the stairs of the bungalow and prepared to wait, no matter how long it took.

As it turned out, it was only five minutes before Danny's younger brother showed up, frowning curiously at Chin.

"Do I know you?"

"I'm Chin Ho Kelly. I play football with Danny."

"Oh, right, he's mentioned you. I'm Matt. You waiting for him? He picks up our sisters on the way home; should be here soon if you want to wait. Come on inside." Matt smiled and led the way.

"Thanks." Chin followed, dropping his backpack on the kitchen floor and taking a seat at the breakfast bar where Matt indicated.

"You want some juice? We got pineapple and… oh wait. Pineapple." Matt grinned and Chin nodded, smiling easily back at him as he thought about how different Matt was from his brother.

Matt was in the middle of explaining how he played hockey back in Jersey and didn't know what to do now as a 'winter' sport, when the door clicked open and Danny followed two elementary school aged girls into the room. Chin turned, waiting patiently until Danny's eyes fell on him.

"You guys get one cookie each and an apple, remember? If Matty hasn't slurped all the-" Danny cut off mid-sentence as he finally realized there was someone other than his brother present. He closed his mouth, words forgotten as he looked at Chin.

"Hey Danny," Chin tried, standing up. "Didn't see you around school and I needed to talk to you."

One of the little girls, both of whom were looking at Chin wide-eyed, pulled on Danny's shirt as her brother failed to answer. "Danny, Danny! Is this your friend?"

"Uh…" Danny finally looked down, blinking as he become conscious of how oddly he was behaving. "Yeah, Trish, this is Chin Ho Kelly. He… he plays football with me. Hey, you and Lizzie can get your own cookies, right? One each, remember," he added as she nodded. "I have to talk to Chin outside. I'll be back in a minute, okay?"

Chin smiled awkwardly as the two girls put down their schoolbags and headed for the pantry. Danny gestured unevenly and flicked a look at his brother that said he wasn't altogether happy with Matt letting Chin into the house without his knowledge. Matt shrugged and wandered out of the room, and Chin followed Danny out back to the end of the yard. It felt like Danny was afraid what Chin was going to say and didn't want his siblings to overhear.

"You've been avoiding me," Chin got out, shoving his hands in his pockets. "You didn't need to."

Danny's hands went into the air, like he was holding a basketball, and then back down. He licked his lips like he was thinking of a good excuse for the avoidance, and pointed at Chin. "You don't get to tell me who I should avoid. Besides, the last thing you should want is for us to be seen together if McGarrett's spreading rumors all over school."

"He's not."

"I beg your pardon?" Danny gave an uncomprehending look. "The quarterback? The great jock who has probably slept with half – if not all – of the cheerleaders? He's _not_ convincing everyone that you and I are bleacher-buddies?"

Chin shook his head. "Don't you think we would have been beaten up by now if he had said something?"

Danny frowned like he hadn't thought of that. "True. So… why hasn't he?"

"He's gay too."

Danny stepped forward and clamped a hand over Chin's mouth for a second, then abruptly stepped away again, looking anxiously back towards the house. "Don't say that here. If my dad heard you…"

"Your parents aren't even home," Chin growled, glancing that way too. "And your sisters are in the living room." He pointed to where the two girls could easily be seen in front of the TV. Matt appeared in the doorway beyond them and said something but from this distance they couldn't hear anything.

"Mom gets in soon," Danny said, like that explained everything. He was practically pacing, and Chin could tell this wasn't a subject he was easy with, though he'd never seemed nervous when they were alone together anywhere else.

"Your parents don't know, do they?"

Danny's eyebrows shot up as he stopped and looked straight at Chin."Are you telling me yours do?"

"My mom… well, she kinda… guessed. My Dad… he… well, as long as I don't talk about it, he doesn't, but I know Mom told him." Chin shrugged. It wasn't a big deal to them, though he knew his father was probably hoping he'd grow out of it.

Danny looked even more surprised. "My dad would _never_ get it. My mom… probably not either. They're good Catholics."

Chin didn't know what to say about that, so he shrugged. "Look, Steve basically told me that he's… he's not brave enough to do what we did – what we're doing – and that he's not going to tell anyone what he saw."

"And you _believed_ him? He's probably waiting till we think it's okay; till we think we're safe, and then he and ten of his buddies will show up unexpectedly when we're… we're together somewhere, and beat the shit out of us. Please tell me you know that's what they do?"

"I don't think so, Danny." Chin shook his head. Steve could have been biding his time, but the look in his eyes when he'd been in that alcove with Chin earlier – unless he was a really good actor – didn't scream anything except hope. "He… he told me, well, it doesn't matter; just… I don’t think that's what this is about."

"You're crazy," Danny said, twirling a finger next to his head for emphasis. "I wouldn't trust a guy like that any more than I could throw him."

"So what do you want to do, Danny? You want to keep avoiding me all through the rest of high school?"

Taking a step forward, Danny shook his head, then stepped back again, running a hand through his hair. "I don't know what I want."

"You seemed to know exactly what you wanted under the bleachers."

Danny blushed bright red and turned away. "I… I… can't talk about that here. Look, Chin, I don't know McGarrett like you do, but I know his type. When I was back in Jersey… they get one whiff…" He held up a hand, finger and thumb close together. "One tiny whiff and they're at you. They don't take prisoners, man. They plan it out, and you can't fight."

Chin frowned. "That happened to you?"

"Not me, but this guy I know. I… I was nervous about you too, when we met, but I saw… you had this look in your eye, and I thought, you know, if you would aim that look at me… we could… and then you did! But now… now _he_ saw us, I just… I can't do it, Chin; I can't risk it. If you saw what they did to that guy, you'd understand why. You should go now."

Narrowing his eyes in incomprehension, Chin asked, "You really believe Steve would do something like that?"

"Why are you so convinced he won't?"

"Because… because…" Chin didn't want to let that part of Steve's secret out, not to Danny. He would have to give away his own if he did.

Danny shook his head. "Look, Chin… this… even if he isn't what I think, he doesn't care about _me_. And if he is what you say, it's not _me_ he'll be keeping our secret for. If he's 'not brave enough' now, what happens when he suddenly is? You'll drop me for him in five seconds."

Chin's knees suddenly felt weak. Danny had known all along – or he'd guessed – and the fear in his eyes seemed to have more to do with that than the explanation about his family or the beatings they might have to face.

"It's not like that, Danny."

Danny huffed an unamused laugh, looking away and then back at Chin. "Isn't it?"

Chin wanted to reiterate that it wasn't, but faced with Danny's doubt, he couldn't help but echo it internally. What if Danny was right? What if Steve did get up the courage? Could Chin seriously say he wouldn't be interested?

Instead of speaking, he shook his head and stepped away, forgetting his backpack and heading around the side of the house. Danny didn't follow.

As Chin made it to the road, a car pulled into the driveway and he bit his lip as a middle-aged, smiling woman – not unlike Danny in stature – got out.

"Hello," she offered, "Are you a friend of one of my boys?"

One thing his parents had taught him was never to be impolite to other adults, and no matter that Chin wanted to scream that Danny had just dumped him, he couldn't say it aloud. "That's right, ma'am. I'm Chin Ho Kelly, I play football with Danny."

"It's early to be heading home on a Friday, isn't it? Don't tell me Danny told you he had to stay here because of the girls? Matt's old enough to watch them. Wait a moment and I'll tell him there's no reason he can't come out – I imagine you want to talk about the game tomorrow. He spends too much time at home anyway; he needs to get out with other kids more."

"No, that's not necessary, ma'am, really," Chin tried to protest, but she was already heading inside, where Chin could now see Danny in the doorway with Chin's backpack in his hand.

"Don't let me see you back here till six, Danny. Dinner will be on the table then. You boys have fun. Shoo!" She waved her son out the door. "Go on now."

Chin quirked a half-smile as Danny didn't argue, but came out, holding the backpack out gingerly and looking up at Chin cautiously from under his brows.

Chin huffed, but took the backpack, hoisting it onto his shoulder as they fell into step.

~//~

Chin licked a stripe up Danny's bared back, grinning as Danny shivered.

"We shouldn't," Danny whispered over his shoulder.

"Why not?" Chin asked, licking again.

They were sitting with shirts and shoes off and shorts pushed down low, on a rock near the waterfall that Chin had taken Danny to directly from his house. It had been a long walk and hot, and they were both still a little too wary to strip fully and dive into the pool completely, but sitting on the edge, shirtless with feet dangling in the cool water had seemed acceptable.

It was too much for Chin though; after they'd talked enough to work things out between them, he'd slipped backwards and flopped to one side, desperate to touch.

"What if someone comes?"

"They won't," Chin assured him, shifting upright and coming in close behind Danny. He kissed the back of Danny's neck softly. "I come here a lot and no one else has ever showed up this time of day."

Danny turned his head sideways and Chin nibbled on his earlobe. "Oh..."

"Come on, Danny. I told you I wouldn't ditch you for him, and I meant it. I know you want this as much as I do."

"Okay."

Danny turned further and then they were kissing properly, like Chin had rarely done with anyone. He wrapped arms around Danny, appreciating the feel of his muscles like he knew he'd never do with a girl, deepening the kiss until Danny groaned and broke away. He only moved far enough away to straddle Chin's lap properly and smile into his eyes before coming back for more.

They were both breathless by the time they broke for air a second time. Chin grinned at Danny, stroking a hand down each arm and watching the movement of his hands as he did so.

"You're amazing."

"Me? Why? Because I want you instead of him?"

"He's... gorgeous; I'm just some short kid with a big head."

Chin's smile widened. "You're way more just than the way you look, Danny; not that I see anything I don't like. You're brave, strong, caring. I saw you with your sisters. And no matter how scared you are about all this, you're taking the risk. Steve McGarrett's too frightened to do that. Okay, so I... I wouldn't be human if I didn't see how hot he is, but I want to be with someone who knows who they are; accepts it. Sure, it might not be easy for him, but when is it for any of us? You... I don't think you'd ever lie to yourself."

Danny dropped his eyes, smiling bashfully before looking back up. "Let's forget about him, huh?" and then he was kissing Chin again.

Somehow they ended up lying down, with Danny on top, pushing and wriggling on the cool rock under glistening green foliage until both were naked. Then they were rubbing and thrusting against each other until, breathlessly, they gave in to the sensations coursing through them both. It didn't take long – the urgency was too great – but it felt better than any other orgasm Chin could remember.

Chin lay back on the rock, holding Danny half over him, and took long, slow breaths until his heart beat slowed to normal. The thump of Danny's heart echoed through his body, and Danny's soft breaths against the skin of Chin's neck tickled, making him shiver slightly.

Danny shifted over him to slide down to one side and gazed fondly at Chin's face. "You cold?" His expression changed as he trailed a hand through the mess between them and lifted a hand to wave it in Chin's face, making him laugh. "Eww, sticky."

"Not cold, no. We could swim, wash it off." Chin didn't feel like moving for the moment, but he'd get in the water with Danny if he did. He stroked a hand along Danny's bare arm, still amazed that they could do this so easily.

"Good idea."

And then water exploded all over Chin as Danny suddenly leapt up and cannon-balled into the water.

Chin sat up, laughing again, and dived in easily after his friend, coming up next to him and splashing Danny as he wiped water from his eyes.

"Hey, no fair!"

"You splashed me first!"

For the next few minutes they flicked water back and forth, laughing, and then Chin was grabbing at Danny, trying to dunk him as Danny fought back, attempting to turn the tables on him. They tussled and teased for a while, until a certain look in Danny's eyes drew Chin close enough to kiss him again.

It felt good to be this free, just teasing each other with lips and tongue as they bobbed in the cool water, uncaring of anything except each other. Chin didn't want to think about how brief and few their moments like this could be; didn't want to believe they couldn't be as relaxed as any other teenage couple, though he knew reality had to strike at some time.

"You have to be home by six?" he asked, lapping at a bead of water rolling down Danny's neck, his hands seeking – and finding – hardness between the other boy's legs.

"D-don't... don't talk about that when... when you're... d-doing that," Danny stuttered, fingers digging into Chin's arms.

"We got time," Chin whispered, sucking where he'd been licking, and slowly backing Danny to the edge of the water. He pushed and then half-lifted Danny out and onto the rock, smiling at him encouragingly as he stroked powerful thighs and then encircled Danny's glistening cock in a fist. "I love this; how hard it is for me."

"You shouldn't… be… so sexy," Danny gulped out, his eyes widening as Chin leaned in and licked across the head of Danny's cock. "Christ!"

He sounded breathless, and Chin smiled again, and then engulfed the whole head of Danny's dick in his mouth, rolling his tongue and savoring the texture. He kept his eyes on Danny's face, thrilled at the incredible expressions crossing Danny's features. This was so much better than the other night under the bleachers. They had to come here more often.

Danny's thighs tensed under Chin's hands as he worked the hot flesh in his mouth, and Danny was rocking back on hands spread out behind him, his mouth in a perfect 'O' of wonder.

"Jeez… Chin, I… you should…" Danny warned, and Chin pulled back just in time, licking at his thumb and then rubbing it across Danny's glans, dipping into the slit just as Danny came, his body arching as his spunk spurted around Chin's digit.

He'd never seen anything so incredible. Danny in full orgasm was a beautiful thing.

Swirling his hand through the water to wash off the come, Chin stroked at Danny's thigh with his other hand before reaching up to pull Danny's head close enough to kiss him.

"Come up here," Danny grinned, taking a deep breath. "I wanna show you how good that feels."

Chin's cock was rigid and throbbing despite the cold water, and the thought of Danny's mouth on him did funny things to his equilibrium. "God, yes," he murmured, hurrying to pull himself up next to Danny.

Danny pushed him onto his back, his eyes glittering as he stroked both hands down Chin's body and found his cool cock. Danny's warm hand surrounded him and Chin hissed with need. Then Danny's wet lips were on him and Chin forgot everything in favor of the amazing sensation of having another boy's mouth doing to him what he had only ever dreamt of before.

Chin had to watch, had to imprint the whole experience as deeply as he could into his memory; it might never be anything like this again, and he didn't ever want to forget it. Danny's eagerness, the way his eyes crinkled up in delight, his warm hands touching Chin's trembling belly, the feel of the cool rock under him; Chin thought he'd never forget anything as magical as this as long as he lived.

And how it felt… it was… so much more than a hand on him, the warm, wet suction driving him wild with need. His climax built and built, like so many fluttering warm butterflies circling inside him, until he almost couldn't stand it, but still he wanted it; wanted the pain as much as the pleasure, so he fought it until it was all too much, and he had to push at Danny, unable to vocalize any of it.

Danny got the hint though, pulling off wetly, and replacing his mouth with his fingers, stroking Chin through the most dazzling orgasm. Danny's hand slowed as Chin's come eventually stopped spurting, but he didn't stop the movement until Chin had ridden out the last incredible shivers of his pleasure.

Collapsing back limply against the rock, Chin closed his eyes and grinned at the trees as Danny climbed over him once again, smooshing the sticky wetness between them like he didn't care any more than Chin did. Finding Chin's mouth, Danny licked at his lips until Chin opened both eyes and mouth, wrapping his arms across Danny's broad back and kissing back, not as urgently any more, but just as satisfyingly.

Drawing back fractionally, Danny kissed him again – more softly this time – on the lips, then shifted to lay his head down on Chin's chest. They stayed that way, silently, for some minutes, the heat between them slowing to a warm and comfortable temperature as their hearts synchronized to a steady rhythm.

"I want to stay here forever," Danny murmured against Chin's skin.

"Me too," Chin agreed, stroking his hand though Danny's hair.

But it couldn't last, and they eventually shifted, both dropping back into the water to wash again without speaking. Chin moved close enough to kiss Danny, but Danny just smiled at him sadly and headed for the rock, climbing nimbly out and using his T-shirt to dry himself perfunctorily before slipping into his shorts and pulling the damp T over his head.

Reluctantly, and with an aching heaviness in his heart, Chin did the same. Still without a word, they headed back along the trail towards the real world.

~//~

Chin felt nervous as he headed for the locker-room the next day. The game was an important one and there were people everywhere. He didn't spot Danny – or Steve McGarrett – until he was inside. Danny looked up briefly from where he was putting on his shirt and nodded impersonally in greeting as Chin went past – there were too many other team members for them to want to do more, in any case – and Chin didn't look back as he opened his locker.

"Hey Chin."

Chin turned, heart thumping, at the sound of Steve McGarrett's voice. He swallowed hard and managed a quick smile at Steve's handsome face before diving back inside to find his gear.

"Should be an interesting game," McGarrett noted, "Looks like the biggest turn-out all season. Broadfields is a tough school."

"Yeah," Chin finally found his voice. "We can take them, though."

"Oh yeah," Steve agreed, "Especially considering who we've got on our team. They may think they're tough, but they'll see." He grinned warmly at Chin and held out a fist.

"Right on." Chin bumped Steve's fist with his own.

And then suddenly, that tight anxious feeling inside him was gone, replaced with one of warmth and understanding. He grinned down the locker room at Danny, who looked at him curiously for a second and then he too was beaming like he got it.

"Who's gonna win?" Steve asked the room at large, his voice louder as his grin widened to encompass the whole team.

"We are!" came the chorus back.

Somehow Chin knew that Steve's words were as much for their own personal struggles – including Steve's own – as for the team's challenge that day. And it was okay; it would be alright, despite how difficult things might be at times. Because with the support of those who were brave enough to offer it, no matter how small that support was, there was a future for guys like them.

~//~

END


End file.
